horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a Gummy Bear
I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) is a novelty dance song by Gummibär, in reference to the gummy bear, a type of bear-shaped candy originating in Germany. It was written by German composer Christian Schneider and released by its label Gummybear International. The song was first released in Hungary, where it spent eight months as number 1 atop the ringtones chart. Subsequently, it became global as an internet meme, in large part due to its corresponding videos on YouTube and MySpace. It has since been released in at least twenty-five languages and has virally spread worldwide with more than 1 billion plays. Lyrics Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear Oh Yeah! Boing day ba duty party Boing day ba duty party Boing day ba duty party party pop Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear Oh Yeah! (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum Three times you can bite me Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear Oh Yeah! (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Three times you can bite me Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear Oh Yeah! Haha Duba duba yum yum Haha Duba duba yum yum Haha Duba duba yum yum Three times you can bite me (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) Bad Qualities # The lyrics are super dumb. # The music video's animation did not age well. # The bear's singing voice is so annoying (it almost sounds like auto-tune was used for the voice). # Repeated lyrics that plays over and over again where it can get on your last nerves. # The gummy bear character himself is quite weird to look at, as he is an overweight green gummy bear who wears tighty whities and has a Five O' Clock shadow. # There is a scene WHERE HE TWERKS, which is extremely disgusting to look at. # The beat of this song is really annoying and lame. Good Qualities # At least it’s better than the TV show and film it received. # It was made back when YouTube was good. # Even though the animation did not age well, Its still decent. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:YouTube Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Gross songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Novelty songs Category:Children's Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2007 Category:Songs with bad single covers